My Version of Mario Game Overs
by GamerHetalia
Summary: Rated T for blood and character death. (Duh, it's a Game Over) Some content might be a little bit too descriptive. You have been warned. I'm currently working on Partners in Time and Super Paper Mario. Some these may have 'good' ends. Note: This will not be updated as much as my other stories, as these take a while to conjure up and put down. Thank you for any patience.


**Hello, and welcome to My Versions of Mario Game Overs! My first one is- like the chapter name- A Luigi's Mansion Game Over (the first one, of course). I attempted a new writing style here...**

**WARNING: There is a lot of blood and there is character death. You have been warned.**

_Whoever is reading this, be warned._

_Never enter the mansion. That is where they__wait._

_Before I tell you who 'they__'' __are, let me tell you why you should never enter the mansion._

_If you are to enter, you will never come back again. You'll lose everyone. Your family, your friends, your mate…._

_Everyone._

_You will fail that one goal you had, whether it be a dare or something else, you will__fail._

_Now, let me tell you who 'they__'' __are._

_'__They__'' __are angry spirits, looking for revenge._

_You may ask how I know this, and I'll tell you. Right here and now._

~Flashback~

Finally. I have it. The final key. I'll be able to save my brother! We can go home and eat pasta and spaghetti, and I can tell him about my adventure through this mansion. I'm sure he'll be interested, since he didn't really do anything.

"I'm coming." I mutter under my breath, and as I find the door, my nerves come back.

'What if I become too scared to do this? What if I wimp out? What if he-' I shake that thought out of my head. I can't think that. He's strong. I know this.

I shakily unlock the door, and open it. I see my brother look at me, hope shining in his vibrant sea-blue eyes. I give him a small, nervous smile.

Finally, the ghostly tyrant appears, his blood-red eyes glinting as he sees me. Said tyrant laughs, calling me a scaredy cat, and furtherly insulting me. I can barely see my brother giving him a death glare.

Suddenly, I'm warped to the roof. I see a certain suit looking like a familiar kidnapper. The evil ghost goes into it, and a harsh battle begins.

~Time Skip~

SLAM! I hit the ground hard, and this time, I can't get back up.

I can't believe it. I was beaten, and my brother watched it all go down. I can hear him calling to me to get up and fight. I can't, as much as I'd like to get back up and kick the ghost's butt.

I hear the calls turn into pleading and begging as said ghost approaches, and I imagine my brother almost on his knees. The ghost smirks at me, and I feel that something horrible is going to happen.

"I'm not sure if you know what this means, Luigi….but I assure you, _it's going to be painful_." King Boo smirks.

I hear my brother scream, and his voice becomes probably the most desperate in the entire universe.

"Luigi! Get up, now! _Please_!" I feel like I've been hit with a brick as soon as he finishes. Does he know what's going to happen to me? I can't help but wonder.

I gasp in terror, not even able to manage a scream as King Boo lunges at me, enveloping me in his mouth.

"LUIGI! NO!" I hear my brother scream at the top of his lungs, and that was the last I heard of his voice. I see the ghosts I captured slowly appear in front of me.

"N-no... I-I caught you all!" I say, trying to move. I found myself chained to a bed, and I started to panic. What were they going to do to me?! What was going to happen? Will I live? Will I die? Will I lose something?

"You did," Melody sang out a bit, "but we got out when King Boo defeated you. So… to get to the point of what's going to happen, who do you want your heart and soul to be fed to?"

I froze. They were going to take my _heart_ and _soul_ and _eat it_?! A scream was stuck in my throat as the ghosts lined up so I could see them all. They waited patiently.

I look at the spirits, and I see one in particular that I trust.

"M-Madame…. C-Clairvoya… " I choke out, shaking uncontrollably. The spirits nod, and get uncomfortably close to me. Madame Clairvoya is behind, not getting into it.

"W-w-what are you… " I begin to say, but the girl of the couple shushes me gently. She seems a bit motherly, and I would've been comforted if she weren't a ghost.

I look at my left hand, as I feel tugging on my fingers. I see the twins, the baby, the girl, and the fat man. All of a sudden, they _pull my fingers off_. The scream that was stuck in my throat finally escapes me.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream almost deafens me as pain ripped through me. Blood pours out of the areas where my fingers used to be. Tears roll down my face.

Then, the same happens with my other fingers. Then my hands. Then my toes. Then my feet. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. The blood is coming out in waterfalls. I can't beg them to stop.

Oh Grambi, it hurts so much… I can't take the pain anymore! Make it stop… please… I don't want to go through this.

Through my blurry eyesight, I see the spirits chow down on my limbs. My screams are dying down…

It's the end for me. Game over…

I'm sorry, Mario. I wasn't able to save you…

Goodbye… forever…

Then, everything fades to black as my torso is ripped open, and the last thing I hear is the joyful cackling of the spirits.

~Switch POV, back to when Luigi was swallowed by King Boo~

I watch in complete dismay as my brother is swallowed by King Boo. I fall to my knees, screaming for him over and over again.

But it's all in vain.

If what King Boo said was true, then Luigi was going to be ripped apart and killed. I won't see him again. The spirits are going to eat him whole…

That's one thing I just _can't_ live with. I just can't. It'll shatter me into trillions of pieces.

I glare darkly at King Boo as he floats over to me in triumph. He grins at me.

"I'm sure you'd like to see what's going on, so…" A vision popped up.

As it appears, my breath hitches in my throat. I see that Luigi is chained to a bed, and the spirits are lined up in a line so he can see them all. He is silent for a few seconds, and I pray to Grambi that the vision is muted.

It seemed that Grambi wasn't able to come here in time, because I hear Luigi respond.

"M-Madame… C-Clairvoya… " He stutters, shaking like a house in a major earthquake. I finally breathe, but it comes in strangled, terrified gasps. I finally notice that I'm shaking like a leaf. I see the spirits nod, and all but one get close to Luigi.

"W-w-what are you… " Luigi was shushed by a female that was linking hands with a male. I see ghosts that look like twins, a baby, a girl, and a fat man go over to Luigi's left side, by his hand.

There started the worst moment of my life.

The spirits then ripped Luigi's fingers off, making him scream so loudly that I was sure it was stuck in his throat for a while now. A strangled scream escapes me, and my breaths become more frantic.

More screams escape Luigi as they proceed to do the same with the other fingers. I can't take it anymore. I shut my eyes and cover my ears. A pained scream escapes me, and I press myself against the wall as if it's going to make the screams go away.

I feel like my heart is being torn to pieces as I continue to hear Luigi screaming bloody murder. I'm gasping in and out as I slide down onto the ground, shaking like there was no tomorrow. Tears sting my eyes.

I can't help him. For once in my life, I can't help someone.

Is this how helplessness feels? Is this how it feels when you lose someone?

Because I hate it so much. _I hate it!_

I hear Luigi's screams dying down, and strangled sobs escape me.

"L-l-luigi… I-I'm so s-sorry…! I-I'm s-sorry!" I cry out. I hear the joyful cackling of the spirits, and hear something be ripped open. Luigi's screams are gone. He's dead.

The cackling stops, and King Boo laughs hysterically. I don't look at him. I don't want to.

Those sick monsters killed my brother. _They killed Luigi_.

And for once, I couldn't save him.

It's all my fault…

~POV switch, to the present~

_That… is what happened to me. I was torn apart and fed on… _

_As for Mario, don't worry. I actually got to have him for myself… King Boo isn't__always__that cruel._

_Now, we both walk these halls together, never to be separated ever again… _

_Isn't__it great? We're__together forever, now. No princess to save, no Bowser to defeat, no nothing._

_Oh, and you may want to look behind you…_


End file.
